YuGiOh! The Wicked Eye
by Shadow Magician167
Summary: Evil spirits from the Shadow Realm have escaped and together are trying to regain control over their bodies and begin an empire of darkness. Meanwhile a group of duelist are out to find the lost millennium items, but dangers await.. beware the wicked eye!
1. Chapter 1: Open on Spotlight

**Writer's Comment: **Ok so this is the first fan fiction I have ever wrote. Please send me some feedback letting me know if you find it interesting. If I get alot of good feedback, I will post the next chapter. If anyone has any problems with grammar or anything else, don't be afraid to let me know.

**Chapter Number**

**I**

-: Open On Spotlight :-

"Wow ladies and gents, this is a duel for the books! If you have just joined us here on Kaiba Corp Sports, channel 244, you have been missing on hell of a show." The commentator on the television screamed with excitement, "We have a new competitor taking on our local champion, Mokuba Kaiba." The view on the television screen looked down upon the stadium with an audience of thousands watching eagerly. On the left side of the stadium's sandy battleground stood a mid-height, 17 year old, duelist with short, but wild, black hair known as Mokuba Kaiba. He was the younger brother of Seto Kaiba, whom, may I add was once known as the undefeated champion of Duel Monsters. The young Kaiba was one of the weakest duelists to have ever played the game until a couple of years back when he went through extensive training in the game, thanks to his brother. Now he was of Japans pride and joys.

On the right side of the battlefield stood a taller man. He entered the Duel Monsters Tournament months ago and had a long wait for the championships with so many duelists competing. His name – Shadow Andreas. Upon entry, duelist had a background check ran due to tournament policy. This was to make sure that no person that entered was a threat to other competitors or members of the public that would be enjoying the harsh defeat given by the Kaiba family. This 'Shadow' didn't seem to have any previous wins before the tournament but was having no troubles in defeating his fair share of duelists to make his way to the finals.

"This fight for victory has put both duelist to the test or so it would seem folks..." The camera zoomed in on Shadow's face then cut to Mokuba. "Have you seen the look on the new challenger's face? He looks so determined and isn't even breaking a sweat. Wouldn't you agree Paul?" The commentator aimed the question to his partner, who just nodded in agreement. "Hmmm, I think Shadow is holding back and if so, I don't even want to see what he is capable of."

"Come on! Lets get this duel warmed up again!" Mokuba shouted at his target. The current stats of play are: Mokuba Kaiba has two face down magic/trap cards and one 'Vorce Raider' monster card with an attack equal to 1900; Shadow Andreas also has two face down magic/trap cards but no monsters; Mokuba with 6200 life points; Shadow with 5600. Mokuba's move. "I hope you are ready for the play of the century Shadow, 'cause I'm comin' at you real fast!"

Mokuba drew his next card from his duel disk and adds it to his hand, now holding two cards in total. The grin on his face widened and he pulled one of the two cards from his hand and placed it on the second monster card zone. "I summon 'Cyberstein' in attack mode, but I won't be attacking with him just yet. First I will activate his special ability, which, allows me to summon any fusion monster in my fusion deck. It may cost me 5000 life points…" The life point counter on Mokuba's duel disk dropped from 6200 to 1200, "But I get to summon the all powerful 'Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon' with 4500 attack points – and with no monsters to defend your life points, you're easy pickings!"

Mokuba placed the Blue Eyes card on the duel disk and it glowed brightly as the three headed dragon beast emerged in front on the two duelists.

"Don't be so sure of the Kaiba. You should no full well that the outcome of a duel is decided by far much more than the attack points of a monster. Give me you best and I will give you 25 percent and still beat you!" Shadow spoke arrogantly.

"Seriously? Only 25 percent? Bull! You are about to lose and you can't even see it! Go ahead 'Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon' attack with shining neutron blast!!!" The dragon's three mouths open and began to glare. Three multicoloured beams shot at Shadow.

"Ha! What an amateur mistake! You forgot bout my face down cards?" A mocking question Shadow asked Mokuba, "I activate Mirror Force! And bye bye goes your dragon."

"How about – no! I activate one of my face down cards. 'Seven Tools on the Bandit' which means that by losing 1000 of my life points I can negate your trap card!"

"Well done. Good play, but not good enough! Activate trap card!" Shadow screamed while pointing his hand toward his last remaining face down card, "Seven Tools of the Bandit. Now I stop your trap card meaning you still lose 1000 life points and my 'Mirror Force' isn't negated. Did I forget to mention that you have no monsters left on the field since my Mirror Force destroyed all of yours!"

'Damn this Shadow person. He really is far better than I thought, but with my last face down card I can save myself for one more turn. More than enough to turn this whole duel around.' Mokuba thought secretly.

"With only 200 life points left, this is the end for you! I draw my card and summon to the field 'Breaker the Magical Warrior'. I have a funny feeling that you are planning on using that face down card so I activate Breaker's special ability. By discarding the spell token, that Breaker gained when I summoned him, I can destroy that magic/trap card leaving your field completely empty. Although my Breaker is down to only 1600 after losing the spell token, I would need much less than that to still beat you! Go Breaker – Cursed Seal attack!!!"

Mokuba's life points dissolved completely till nothing was left. He fell to his knees with his head hung in shame. Shadow turned to look up at the private Kaiba Corp viewing box. Standing by the window was a familiar figure watching down upon the duel. "Seto Kaiba! I know you have been watching. I hope now I have proven to you that I am worthy of a duel! I challenge you to a duel and if I win, you will tell me the location of the lost items!!!" yelled Shadow at the top pf his lungs. The figure nodded and walked out of view. "At last – the fall of the Kaiba family. Heh heh."


	2. Chapter 2: The Lost Items

Chapter Number

II

-: The Lost Items :-

'The Lost Items' – the new term for the millennium items. After the Pharaoh's spirit had found its resting place, as series of events occurred. The first event was the decent of the millennium items into a void when the door way to the spirit realm disappeared. Seto Kaiba funded a dig to locate the whereabouts of the millennium items. The dig was meant to last 2 years and it was far too long for a busy man like Kaiba to stick around for the whole time so he visited once every month for an update. Unfortunately the dig lasted several months longer than deadline. Any more time spent on the excavation would have sent Seto Kaiba into bankruptcy, but luckily money lost from Kaiba's personal bank account would quickly reappear. After all, does run at multimillion-dollar company.

The Lost Items had been found, but within a few months of having the items, one was stolen and Kaiba Corp covered up the theft in the belief that public knowledge of the situation would cause ripples in society with hundreds, maybe thousands, of people trying to get their hands on the item – or so they say. The actual fact of the matter was that, since the discovery of the millennium items, Seto Kaiba had undergone mental instabilities, with loss of memory, an extreme case or paranoia, and situations where Kaiba had been seen in private, having discussions with himself. From this 'unusual' behaviour, Mokuba Kaiba believed that his bother, Seto, was possessing one of the items.

Waiting in the entrance to the stadium battleground stood Shadow and two other men. All seemed to be in their late teenage years. On the left of Shadow was a very tall, but well built duelist. His name was Viper and he seemed to have a customized 'Duel Monsters Academy' duel disk on his left arm. With roughly styled, brown hair, fierce yellow eyes, and huge clenched fists… this duelist did not seem like the type to be messed with. On the right was a slightly younger looking lad, named Wolf, with his back leaning against the wall. He stood as the shortest of the trio, with short hair on the top, but a fringe like a tidal wave and eyes glowing a radiant blue. Although he seemed to be the 'cool head' and most 'easy going' of the group, you could easily stir him into a fight. Then there was Shadow again, standing tall and looking very determined to get what he wants.

Kaiba emerged from the darkness at the end of the tunnel and walked towards the team as if to start a fight. The look on his face was enough to put the fear into any normal persons eyes, but seemed to have no effect on the guys. Yet this was a look that was never seen on Kaiba's face. Kaiba may have been angry in the past, but this was still far beyond the structure of Kaiba's face. It looked almost unnatural with his right eye twitching insanely and his teeth grinding so hard, it echoed in every corner of the tunnel.

"What's up wit' your face 'Priest Seto'? Can't handle the defeat of ya wimpy brother?" Wolf laughed mockingly.

"I don't think now is the time to provoke him, Wolf. We need something he has – something he shouldn't even have!" Viper snapped as he turned his head to wickedly gaze at Kaiba.

Out of nowhere, Kaiba marched up to Wolf and grabbed him by the collar and lifted him high enough for his feet to not quite reach the floor and just enough for it to feel as though he was being hanged. "Do I look like I'm a Priest? How do you know of my ancient past anyway?"

"Now hold on a second there, Kaiba!!!" Viper shouted as he lunged to grab and hold back Kaiba, with the aim of freeing his comrade. Less than a moment later, Viper was slammed against the wall by an invisible, yet kinetic, force. Kaiba loosened his grip on Wolf and let him fall to the floor, turning his attention to Viper,

"Christ, his grip… he may not look like much but he has a bit of strength." Wolf managed to force out while rubbing his neck just to make sure it was still attached. Meanwhile, Shadow stood and stared having more sense but to engage Kaiba, but at the same time, staring at Kaiba as if trying to solve a puzzle in his head.

'How could Kaiba be using the power of his mind and have all this hidden power?' Then Shadow's eyes grew larger as if the answer had hit like a bullet to the head. He placed his hand out as if about to receive an object.

"Hand over the millennium item Kaiba!" Shadow commanded, "Do it now! You have no idea what you are meddling with."

Kaiba looked at Shadow with a look to say 'how dare you demand anything from me'. His eyes then wandered to Wolf. He gazed and looked deep in thought, then grinned till the smile nearly left the side of his face.

"Fair enough! I will give you the item – but first you have to promise me than when I hand it to you, I can take your friend round this corner and beat him to pulp!"

Not even a second of thought passed before Shadow responded with, "If that's what takes to get the millennium items, them it's a deal." Taking the millennium item from Kaiba's hands.

"What? You can't be serious! How could you… but I thought…" Wolf spurted out so quickly in desperation that it was almost to fast to understand.

"Hey, it's hard work this job of ours, but somebody's got to make these kinda' sacrifices. Be proud in the knowledge that you took one for the team. Ha ha! Plus now we have one of even – the Millennium Rod" Shadow said with arrogant pride.

Kaiba grabbed Wolf by his blue, denim jacket and dragged him down the hall. Kicking and screaming Wolf said, "You just try it Kaiba! I'll kick your rich boy butt!"


End file.
